


He saved our lives, why don't we spend them together?

by Mika (DatatheRoast)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dumb headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Mika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mink's bad-route with a lot of headcannons. Mink wakes up in the hospital three months after "saving" Aoba in Scrap. He's confused as to why and how he's still alive, and why Red is visiting him. Koujaku just wants to know why his friend didn't come back, and if Mink wants his bird back.<br/>-----<br/>I really like this ship and was spouting headcannons to friends. I wish I had thought of this before Rarepair Week, but better late than never, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened?

Mink was sure he'd died. Aoba had Scrapped him and his mind was destroyed, trapping in the memories of the genocide of his people, right? Then why had he been having strange, lucid dreams of beeping and the smell of disinfectant? The lights were bright and there was never anyone around who wasn't asking questions when he felt fully conscious. He was getting annoyed with the doctors, still being alive, the isolation, and the fact that Aoba was gone. Well, that last one was more a feeling of guilt than anything.

The guilt only increased when Red came in for a visit. The younger man looked tired, confused, and hurt. There was a lump of dark blue fur in his arms and a pink cockatoo on his shoulder. Ren and Tori- why did he have them? Why was he here? Why had he been here before? That was the only way he could see him getting a hold of his Allmate. Red took a seat after handing Tori off to him and waited for them to have their small reunion before he spoke, Ren still tucked into the opening of his kimono and cradled to his chest.

"Ren told me what he saw happen in Platinum Jail... But it's not much," the hairdresser began shakily, looking up at Mink warily. "Ren said he suspected you of harming Aoba, but not being the cause of his death, but I need to know what actually happened."

Mink passed a hand gently over Tori's feathers and thought for a while, staring his fellow Ribsteez team leader down in the process, "I did and I am." He wasn't going to lie to Red, he wasn't scared of him or his temper. The other man came for the truth and he was going to get it. "He used Scrap on me and we were both trapped in my head."

Koujaku stared at him for a long time, like he was deciding with emotion to show Mink right now. The older man watched as he struggle to decide if he was angry surprised, or curious to know more. "What happened then? Did he die when you were stuck?" His voice shook and he refused to look up at the formerly comatose man.

"His Desire for destruction overtook him and I took his head when it was clear that he would not return Aoba to me,"the older male explained somewhat solemnly. He'd rather not be emotional over this, but the loss of Aoba's life instead of his own was not exactly a light burden. He hadn't become attached to Aoba- no no- but he had made this whole intricate plan to make sure that the blue-haired boy would have no qualms leaving him behind to die in the end. To make sure he would be the only one to die who wasn't Toue or his staff, and here he was. He was alive and his tool wasn't free to live his life as he did before Mink had been in it. 

Koujaku nodded and sighed heavily, processing what he'd been told. For whatever reason, he trusted that Mink would not make the call to take Aoba's life- or not Aoba's, really, it seemed to be- unless he thought there was no other option. From the sounds of it, his friend had been long gone by the time Mink he decided to kill his... "Desire for destruction", as he put it. He was angry and disappointed, of course, but he'd gotten the information he wanted.

"Why did you want to know?" Mink asked, unsure of Red's relationship with Aoba. They'd been friends for sure, but how close- and for how long- he didn't know.

Koujaku looked more uncomfortable with that question than the idea of Mink harming his friend. He wrote it off as the other having time to get used to one and not the other as he waited for the other man to answer him. He opened his mouth eventually and hugged Ren close to him as he spoke, "he was a childhood friend of mine, we were close. I just wanted to know what happened... His grandmother also wants to know."

Mink studied his visitor closely, narrowed eyes picking him apart. There was a lot of emotion behind his words. That in itself wasn't odd if they had been so close, but there had been quite some time to adjust to Aoba's absence in his life, and he saw no evident progress in the grieving process so far. It looked like he had just barely squeaked past denial and was going into a dip of depression and blaming himself. Mink wasn't sure, though. He was curious now, so he'd keep this conversation going, let Red out of his life, get out of the hospital and find a nice place to end his life... Maybe. He wondered if the gods had sent someone to keep him alive, be it just for this conversation or something else. Tori shifted on his shoulder and dug his talons into his shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts. "I... Am sorry for your loss," he said quietly, unsure of what to say after thinking for so long. Perhaps Red would open up more if he tried a personable approach.

Koujaku nodded slowly and passed a hand over Ren's fur a couple of times, "I just wish I'd been there to help. Maybe both of you could have gotten out of there alive if-"

Mink cut him off with a stern glare and a harsh tone, "cut the shit, Red. It's not anybody's fault but his own. He could have left be behind, but he didn't. He made the choice to put someone else's life before his own." He put a hand up when Red opened his mouth to retort, "it doesn't make it easier, I know. Don't get mad at me, yourself, or anyone. Value your memories and move on." He paused before continuing when the hairdresser seemed to settle down. This wasn't his style, but if it pacified the man before him and prevented more grief due to his own mistakes- though he wasn't sure what they were quite yet- then he'd do this. "I do not believe Aoba would not want people to dwell on his death like you are right now."

Koujaku let a slow breath out through his nose and seemed to calm down, "you're right."

Mink nodded curtly. He had nothing more to say. His curiosity had been sated; it was very clear to him now that Red loved Aoba. He had answered his questions, and he was tired. The other man left after thanking him for his time. Mink thanked him for returning Tori to him and sank into his pillows once the other was out of the room. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes while Tori perched on the headboard and went into sleep mode. He felt so... Unfulfilled. He frowned and found he did not want to die unless he felt he could die in peace, knowing he had accomplished all that the gods had wanted him to.

Clearly, the gods had more planned for him. He was getting too old for this.


	2. What's the point in grieving alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint: There isn't one at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh people seem to really like this and it makes me very happy. Thank you for leaving kudos!

Mink was not expecting Red to return after his first visit. He still carried Ren with him and his loud, obnoxious bird too. He apparently had more questions, and Mink really wasn't in the mood to answer after having the doctors run a bunch of tests involving needles in his arms and sensors all over him. He asked if he knew any more than what the person who'd first informed him Aoba was gone and Mink was in the hospital. He sighed in slight annoyance and rolled his eyes. In the week since Red's last visit, one of his team members had come by and filled in the gaps for him, so he could answer the question- not that he wanted to. At the same time, he knew if he was going to move on and detach himself from the loss of Aoba Seregaki, he'd have to tell someone. It may as well be the hairdresser before him.

"... Fine. Sit down," he nodded to the chair the other man had sat in the week before and began talking once he was seated. "All I know is that my team split when Aoba used Scrap on me. One set went further into the building to hunt down Toue themselves, while the others dragged Tori, Ren and myself out. They said when they came back, Aoba's body was gone. They finished the job and left, dumping me in the hospital afterwords."

Koujaku listened intently and nodded in understanding. Mink stared him down as he continued to sit there, wondering what in the hell he was still doing here. The other rib leader spoke after a moment, answering his silent question, "I heard through the grape vine you were here and that you had Ren with you, but nothing about Aoba. I came here and once of your team mates told me he was missing, but didn't know the details. They left and I took Ren with me when I left myself."

Mink was silent for a long time before asking why he had Tori as well. Teh other man explained he saw how damaged he was and had him fixed so that Mink wouldn't have to deal with it himself. The older man snorted and rolled his eyes, but he was really a bit grateful that he had once less thing to worry about. Although, while he could survive without his robotic bird, his team would have probably just let his Allmate rot here with him if not for Red, and he preferred having the cockatoo around. He supposed he appreciated the gesture, however silly he found it to be.

They ended up talking idly for a short while, much to their surprise. Koujaku left when Mink let out a yawn and told him to get better soon, and thus started a cycle. Every week, the younger man would show up with a question, or a claim to needing some downtime with someone who knew what he was going through without imposing on Tae. Sometimes he said he'd been checking up on Mizuki, who was still out cold, and decided it would be impolite to not visit Mink as well while he was there. Whatever the case, Mink was growing less and less suspicious and more and more used to the popular man's visits. He was actually somewhat glad for the company and low expectations that came with these visits. When any Scratch members came by, they demanded leadership and directions and decision making and the doctors always wanted data and progress. Red only wanted any emotional support and time Mink was willing to give, which he always returned. 

The visits grew more frequent and relaxed over the two months he was in the hospital. Koujaku would always come by with Ren and encouragement in his recovery. They would often talk about Platinum Jail and how things were outside the too-clean smelling hospital as well as Aoba. Mink thought the grieving process was going well. He hadn't thought he'd been so attached to the blue-haired man in such a short time span of knowing him, but he supposed the lack of control the other man had had over the power behind his voice played a roll in that.

Mink got out of the hospital after the second month of recovery. He wasn't in the best of shape, and he had a few things to do before he moved on fully with his life. Red met him outside the entrance to the building with w couple of Scratch members. Mink spared them all a curt nod as they greeted them with joyful smiles. He ordered his team mates away, eager to get the plans for this day that he'd made with Red as soon as he was told he'd be discharged. They left reluctantly and he followed his... friend? Yeah, he could afford to call the hairdresser a friend now. They didn't speak as they walked, and when they reached the Seregaki residence, he was greeted much more kindly than he'd expected from Tae. He'd expected her to be angry with him for killing her grandson, but it seemed she was pat that point. She just looked resigned to the loss now, and they all had lunch in a strange, forlorn silence.

Koujaku saw him home safely after the meal, and left him to his own devices.

Within the week, Mink had broken his team up, moved residence, and applied for a few jobs here and there. He was done with the dangerous part of his life, he decided. It was time to settle down into a comfortable life and start making true friends. It sounded rather cheesy to him, and he wondered a few times why he didn't go back to his homeland to do such things, but he shrugged it off and let it be. He renamed Tori to Huracan and abandoned his dreadlocks and less-than-personable fashion of clothing in favor of letting his hair down and a new coat and boots.

He payed Red and Tae a couple of brief visits for the sake of being polite and maintaining his new found friendship as well. He was content to begin leading a life that didn't revolve around revenge, and they seemed glad to help.

There really was no reason to grieve the loss of someone alone, was there? He supposed not. Mink crossed a few things out on his mental checklist of things to do once he was discharged. Some down, many more to go.


	3. Less of his absence and more of your presence is on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Mink still miss Aoba dearly, but they're moving on. It seems they're drifting away from grief and towards each other. They're both surprisingly okay with it, however unsure of the other they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in Koujaku's point of view because that's how it's writing in my head. Also, I'm thinking that switching who's voice is prominent every couple of chapters is a fun idea. Tell me what you think.

Koujaku had only come to the realization that he loved Aoba by the time someone had told him he probably wasn't coming back if he'd been missing for a week. Then it took him until just before he'd first visited Mink at the hospital for him to come to terms with it and to start making an actual effort to move on. His first step had been sating his somewhat-masochistic desire for information on his childhood friend's demise- from his killer no less- and now, here he was, finding himself doing the very same things he'd been doing when he'd finally figured out his feelings for Aoba. Less women, more friends- especially Mink, and a strangely strong fondness for things that reminded him of the target of his affections.

Of course, with his luck, it was right in the middle of one of his appointments. How inconvenient and cliche, he thought only seconds after stopping in the middle of cutting through locks of down-soft hair. He heaved a heavy sigh and assured the lovely lady currently in his care that everything was fine and continued his work like he wasn't turning red-faced in his studio mirror. The woman giggled cutely and chattered into un-hearing ears as he got lost in his won thoughts once more as he trimmed away split ends.

He was relieved to close up shop[ for the day and go to visit Mizuki. It had been a rough year without Aoba there as a beacon for his reasons to live, but he'd made it through because Mizuki had woken up, Tae hadn't changed her attitude toward him- even though he knew he reminded her of her grandson- and Mink had proven to be a good friend. Things were changing, of course. He'd settled down and gotten himself a proper studio to hold his salon in, Mizuki had been struggling to get back on his feet little by little with Dry Juice close behind him every step of the way. Mink had made this.... dramatic turn from tough-guy ex-convict who didn't take anyone's anything quietly to a close friend with a warmer, homely attitude. He'd let his hair down- literally- and softened into this neighborly kind of guy. Of course, he was still Mink, harsh and bristly on the outside. The man still didn't have much in the way of friends, but he had clearly made an effort to be more friendly with others, better his life, and move on from the events of Oval Tower and before.

Koujaku would be a dirty liar if he said he wasn't proud of his friends. Or if he was to outright deny that he had moved on from Aoba, and that his affections had shifted over to Mink in the process. He never thought that would happen- to be more specific, he never thought he'd be into men- but here he was, walking to meet up with Mink with every intention of telling the older man his feelings. He was scared of missing his chance to say it like he had with Aoba, of course, and while he didn't think that Mink would just turn up dead all of a sudden, he didn't want to sit on it too long and have the other man find someone else to love before he had the gall to tell him that his feelings toward him weren't entirely platonic anymore. He was afraid he was rushing things, as well. After only a week or more of really mulling his emotions over in his head, though, he felt like he was ready to come out with his feelings for Mink and just tell him before he could psyche himself out of it.

As soon as he was sat down on Mink's couch and their usual relaxed talk of work and the like began, he opened the subject as his companion sat down beside him with a window open and his pipe smoking.

"I... Had a thought today... Kind of a scary one, I guess," he began, looking to Mink with what he guessed was a nervous expression from the nod and wave of his head and hand for him to continued, brows raised in- now obvious- concern. he swallowed thickly before pushing the tight feeling in his chest aside so he could speak without feeling like he was suffocating in the stress of what he was about to say, "I have moved on from Aoba... I seem to miss him less and less lately, you know? Instead I've been thinking more and more about how I love you." He knew his face was bright red and that he probably looked ridiculous. Why was it that when it came to women he could do this so easily but once it was a man his heart was set on, he was mush? He looked up at Mink for his response. He'd be fine with rejection, he supposed. If Mink did not love him back, he wouldn't force him into a one-sided relationship.

Mink stared at him silently, the puffing on his pipe coming to a halt and he let the smoke out in a steady breath. He didn't seem to have much to say- not surprising, seeing as Mink didn't use words as much as he probably could. He opened his mouth to speak after a while, "is that so?"

Koujaku nodded firmly, sitting up a little straighter, "yeah." His confidence gained a small boost when he wasn't immediately rejected, though he wasn't sure what to make of Mink's response so far.

More silence and another long draw of tobacco smoke, and Mink seemed to have a proper reply, "good. I love you too." He smiled a bit, one of those rare, genuine smiles he gave more and more these days.

Koujaku smiled as well and nodded curtly, clearing his throat, "so, when are you available for a date?"

Mink rolled his eyes and took hold of Koujaku's arm, pulling him across the couch cushions and to him with a small grunt of effort, holding the hairdresser close to him and resting his chin on his head. Koujaku was tense with surprise for a moment, not exactly expecting this to happen, but relaxed against the other man with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku is silly when it comes to men and Mink is pretty content with taking the lead in this.
> 
> I'm trash. Sorry the last couple of chapters have bee a little bit on the short side, though I suppose you guys don't mind too much since you keep reading and leaving kudos... Tell me if you'd like me to make them longer though, and I will certainly give it a shot!


	4. Sunshine on my skin, birdsong in my ear, and you in may arms? Perfection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku is pleasantly surprised to find that Mink enjoys the softer things in relationships. Mink is happy to feel free to do so- especially with the other man involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain, I swear. I went through a nasty dry spell as far as creativity and motivation to write went. I've been writing other things as well- which I will put up soon. This chapter will, unfortunately, be short. I just want to get it done, and I don't have too much in mind for it.

Koujaku woke up to Beni yapping in his ear. He quieted the sparrow with a sleepy swat of his hand and heaved a heavy sigh as he hunkered further into the warm embrace of the man curled around him. Watery sunlight shone through the window and bathed them in a pleasantly warm pool of light like a couple of cats sprawled on the floor on a late spring afternoon.

"You heard the bird, Red," Mink grumbled into his ear, "time to get up."

Koujaku snorted and turned in his lover's unmoving arm, "says the one using me as a teddy bear."

Mink opened his eyes to look at the hairdresser with a lazy, unamused expression before turning away in an effort to hide the smile growing on his face. His efforts failed and the smaller man followed him, leaning on his arms over him and kissing his cheek before getting out of bed.

Koujaku fell into their usual morning routine easily nowadays. Beni woke them up, Koujaku went and took a shower and Mink made breakfast. They at together and Mink got dressed while the blue-haired man cleaned up the kitchen. They had a quick smoke before Mink walked Koujaku to work hand-in-hand. The larger man kissed him goodbye before heading off to his own work.

It used to be that Koujaku's fans would make a _deal_ out of their relationship, but after several months, the novelty had faded. They would simply acknowledge Mink kindly while they waited for their favorite hairdresser to open up shop and start work for the day.

After work, Koujaku would go home. Mink would sometimes be there already, and sometimes come in a little while after. Either way, Koujaku made dinner and they ate before settling in for the evening together. Sometimes they'd go out together, but most of the time they stayed in and talked about nothing and everything, or watched a movie. Sometimes they read and sometimes they did _other_ things. Eventually, they'd go to bed and in the morning it would repeat.

For a time, both men worried that the other found it all boring, repetitive, redundant. Alas, after a good conversation they found that neither minded. Not only did it suit them, seeing as they were both well out of their twenties- Mink well out of his thirties, for that fact- the routine was welcome, and it varied enough that it never really seemed mundane.

They would argue on occasion, after one or both had a particularly rough day, but it usually ended in one sleeping elsewhere- be it the couch or a friend's house, both cooling off, and ending in a good heart-to-heart and an agreement to disagree, apologies and understanding, or sex. Sometimes a mix of all three if it was more than one touchy subject they'd stumbled upon.

In the end, they were happy. Not perfect, but happy- content- and that's what both of them needed more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story, at long last! Thanks for your patience, everyone keeping up with this. Again, I'm working on something else. Just as fluffy and emotional and gay. If you like Dragon Age (specifically Inquisition), keep an eye out from a new story from me in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's the first story I'm putting up publicly, so I hope you liked it. More chapters to be added later.  
> There will also be no smut in this story, as I'm not comfortable with posting it for all to see. Pure fluff and emotions here.


End file.
